Showers and Flowers
by DivineDebris
Summary: Three-shot. Leads off immediately after the end of Season 2. The full-moon in May causes problems for Derek Hale, who ends up running into someone who seems a bit too familiar. Probably Heavy T, but rated M just to be safe. Light language. Rated M for showering... Stiles and Scott make several appearances. Derek/OC, Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Showers and Flowers**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stiles pulled up to the lacrosse field in the beaten up jeep with his werewolf best friend in tow.

"So you really think she's going to come back to you?" Stiles asked as the two unloaded their equipment from the trunk.

"Yeah, I know she is—" Scott grinned dumbly to himself, thinking about the raven-haired beauty, Allison. "—What about you and Lydia?"

Stiles frowned for a split second before masking it with a lighthearted shrug. "Ah – well, the ten year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but – the plan is definitely still in motion."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" The wolf smirked as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ha!" Stiles guffawed at the absurdity as they positioned themselves in the field. "Yeah, 'kay, why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy…"

A few missed shots later Stiles cried out in exasperation. "Come on, man, I'm serious. No wolf powers!"

His friend laughed. "Sorry, Stiles, I don't know if I can help it. It just – comes naturally."

"Oh, yeah right. I've got make at least a few goals so I can show off to the fam."

Scott looked confused. "You're dad already saw you play; He even called you a hero."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nah, I know. It's just that my sister decided to come back to town."

"WHAT!" Scott spat in disbelief.

Stiles shrugged, scratching his head. It had been four years since anyone in Beacon Hills had even heard from her. "Yeah, she decided to take a leave of absence or something from her master's program when heard about the whole hostage situation with Dad. I guess it kind of freaked her out."

"Yeah, well, Matt would have freaked _anybody _out," Scott shuddered.

"Ya think?" Stiles scoffed, nearly scoring his next shot in spite of his best friend's supernatural reflexes. "I mean, I want to see her and everything, but – what if she gets caught up in all this werewolf business? What if she gets hurt?"

Scott shook his head uncertainly. "Then we'll have to keep her safe."

* * *

The full moon in May was called the "Flower Moon", and Derek knew full well what it meant. It was the month when wolfsbane came into bloom in such massive quantities that every wolf within a hundred miles of it were left in dormant submission until the moon was gone. Technically it was the safest time of year for humans, but it meant he'd be at his most vulnerable – experiencing his first flower moon as an alpha, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The moon began to rise, and Derek was surprised to find that his previously commendable control in shifting now crumbled with the moonlight. He was in complete werewolf form, drenched with rain pouring in through the broken slats of roof – he'd have to find shelter.

He slogged steadfastly through mud and rain as a pathetically wounded creature – the wolfsbane seemed to suffocate him beneath the storm and pressure of the moon's gravitating pulse, but he pressed forward like a drunkenly fatigued dog – cursing himself all the while.

He knew of a cave just across the road he could take shelter in, but Derek was too out of it to notice the headlights coming his way until it was too late. An SUV plowed into his side, sending him flying into tree off the shoulder of the road.

"_No, no, no. Oh Holy Hell, what did I just do?_"

Derek lay slumped against a tree trunk listening to a girl's panicked voice as she pulled over. For some reason it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it (or his claw).

* * *

The girl exited her vehicle in a blur and was by his side in seconds. "Holy freaking crap; You've got to be the biggest freaking wolf I've ever seen." She stroked the great animal's fur trying to calm both herself and the animal simultaneously. "I'm so, so sorry."

The werewolf whimpered at her touch, and she gasped. "Oh Holy Gosh, you'll die out here. Just, don't move. Oh, Jenna, what are you doing talking to a wolf. He can't understand you. Oh gosh, and now I'm talking to myself."

She laughed nervously and jumped into her SUV, backing as close to the trees and the injured animal as possible. Then she rushed to lower the back seats into a flat surface and ransacked her bags for towels and blankets.

Jenna wrenched her trunk open and laid out the blankets. "Okay, it's going to be okay. I just have to… get the great, big, giant wolf thing in my car somehow." She took a long wolf at the injured creature. "Oh holy hell, I'm gonna die."

* * *

Derek could hardly breathe with the wet forest air closing in around him, but he could hear the girl's nervous heartbeat.

"Okay, wolf, I'm going to really need your help or this isn't going to work." The mysterious girl named Jenna laughed nervously.

The girl tried to lift Derek in his wolf form and grunted with straining effort.

"Oh hell, how much do you weigh?" She shrieked exasperatedly. "Come on. Please, wolf, I'm trying to save you."

Adrenaline pumped in his veins at her words, and Derek pushed with hind legs.

"Holy Gosh, you're gigantic," the girl screeched.

Derek could see that her arms were shaking from the strain, and he pushed harder until he was on all fours.

The girl led him to her and motioned for him to jump into the vehicle, but Derek was weak from the moon and found himself having to support himself against her to climb into the trunk.

"Oh hell, this is the weirdest, most awkward thing I've ever done," she yelped as he balanced on her shoulders. Then with a squeak she toppled backward into the trunk with Derek the wolf on top of her.

"Oh hell, there is a wolf on me."

The girl began humming nervously as she tried to extricate herself from Derek's weight, and he couldn't help but rumble slightly with amusement.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" She shrieked. "Well _forgive me_ for not wanting to be crushed by a thousand pound wolf."

Derek pushed himself up until the girl wiggled out from under him.

"Thank heavens," she sat up and sighed with relief. Then grabbing a towel she began to dry off Derek's fur. "There now, buddy. I'll get you dried off, and you can get some rest."

His breathing came more easily as the girl – Jenna – closed the trunk and sat beside him. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"I don't think I can drive like this," she mumbled to herself, though Derek could hear it clearly. She pulled out her phone and let out a disappointed sigh when she discovered that she had no signal.

"Well, wolf, you'd better not pee in your sleep—" she exhaled a resigned sigh. "—because this is going to be a long night."

Derek stared at her with glowing red eyes.

"That's so strange—" Jenna paused as she covered the wolf with an old quilt. "—I've never seen a wolf with red eyes. Then again – I guess I've never actually seen a wolf this close before."

She stroked his face with her hands, and Derek had to stifle an odd purring noise that unwittingly escaped his throat.

"Gosh, you're kind of ugly," she sighed. "But you're sweet. A sweet – albeit slightly horrifying – wolf." She kissed his fur and retreated to the other side of the back, wrapping herself in a tight cocoon of blankets. "Please don't pee in my car."

Derek watched her as she drifted into an uneasy slumber, shivering from the cold. He shifted closer until the heat from his body was emanating onto her and her breathing slowed. Then slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jenna woke the next morning feeling stiff but warm. She blinked, trying to recall why she was asleep in the back of her car and remembered the wolf she'd hit during the rainstorm. Slowly, she turned, ready to care for the creature she'd injured, but nothing could hold back the scream that built inside her lungs as her eyes fell on a very different sight…

* * *

**I know it's probably a silly scenario, but I love it anyway. ;) Thanks for reading! -V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jenna woke the next morning feeling stiff but warm. She blinked, trying to recall why she was asleep in the back of her car and remembered the wolf she'd hit during the rainstorm. Slowly, she turned, ready to care for the creature she'd injured, but nothing could hold back the scream that built inside her lungs as her eyes fell on a very different sight…

A man, a shockingly attractive, horrifyingly naked man lay beside her beneath the old quilt, and her screams reverberated through every inch of the SUV.

* * *

Derek woke to the sound of screaming and immediately realized that he must have shifted back into his human form sometime in the night.

Jenna grabbed a flashlight, prepared to strike him with it. "Holy hell. Holy hell. Who the hell are you? What did you do with the wolf? He'd better be okay—" she trembled slightly. "—because if I find out you've hurt it after all the trouble I went through to save it then I swear I will run you down with my car."

Derek lifted his hands to explain himself, but she panicked and hurled the flashlight at his head. His eyes flickered red for a moment, and Jenna's eyes widened with recognition and fear.

"Holy Gosh – You're the wolf…" And without another moment's notice, she fainted.

Derek exhaled impatiently, waiting for the girl to regain consciousness.

Five minutes later she roused and blinked rapidly. "Holy freaking crap, this is all real, isn't it…"

"You don't have to be afraid." Derek tried to sound reassuring. "I won't hurt you."

The girl's hand covered her mouth in shock as her eyes unconsciously drifted down Derek's body to the point where the blanket covered his… manhood.

"Oh heavens, you're naked under there, aren't you..." She squeaked with wide eyes.

"Yes," he answered without even blinking.

"Okay, okay, just let me think about this. There's a sexy, naked wolf-man in my car. No big deal – Oh holy hell, you are _naked!_ I have to find you some clothes."

Before Derek could reply she hopped into the driver's seat, and the engine roared to life.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Um, getting you clothes?" She laughed nervously. "The sooner you are not naked the sooner I will be able to stop thinking about you being naked – in my backseat – under my favorite blanket – that I sleep with every night."

She pulled into the Macy's parking lot and lifted up the middle seats. "Um, hide here. I'll be back in few minutes with some clothes."

In a flash, Derek grabbed her collar roughly, pulling her toward him with a menacing glare. "If you try anything while you're in there I will find you and hunt you down."

Jenna's eyes widened as she breathed a nervous laugh. "As precariously sexy as I would normally find this situation, I should probably warn you that my blanket is no longer covering your legs..."

Derek pulled back with an irritable grunt and readjusted the quilt.

The girl's eyes sparkled as they peered directly into the alpha's gaze. "I know that I'm probably, _definitely_, a complete idiot for doing this, but I won't tell anyone about you. I promise."

There was no stutter in Jenna's heartbeat, and Derek grudgingly let her go.

True to her word, Jenna was out in fifteen minutes with several bags of clothes.

"Sorry I took so long. I didn't think to ask what size you wear."

"It's fine."

She threw the bags into the back seat. "Throw something on, and you can get cleaned up at my house. My dad will be at the station, and Stiles is still in school."

"Wait a minute," Derek's eyes narrowed with disbelief. "You're related to Stiles?"

"Um – yes? He's my brother."

* * *

Stiles pulled his jeep into the driveway.

"I love the feel of finishing a final, but you know what I love more, Scott? Freedom. With each final we finish we are that much closer to summer vacation."

Scott rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say. If I don't get a B+ on my chemistry final I'll fail."

"And that is why I'm going to help you, Scott. I'm going to inundate your brain with my excessive and impressive knowledge and…"

"Shh, did you hear that?" Scott shushed his friend.

"Uh, no. Unlike you, Scott, we don't all _have_ superhuman hearing."

"Stiles, there's someone in your house."

"Well, that must mean Jenna's back. This is great, let's go!"

"Stiles, wait!" Scott chased after his friend.

* * *

_Two-minutes earlier_

"So, you can take a shower first and try on some clothes, and then I'll take a shower when you're done."

Derek said nothing for several seconds before replying. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you afraid?"

"Oh, I'm terrified. I just figured I'd be dead already if you wanted me to be, and I like to finish what I start."

"What do you mean, _finish what you start_?" Derek's eyes narrowed.

"Taking care of the wolf I hit with my car—" She peered at him sincerely, stepping closer, "—the fact that you're incredibly – _incredibly_ hot is admittedly a plus."

He might've smiled if he hadn't heard a familiar jeep screech against the cement. "Stiles and Scott just pulled into your driveway."

"_What?_ How do you know that?" She ran to the window and sure enough, Stiles and his best friend were climbing out the car doors. "Holy hell, is that a wolf thing?"

"You should say hello to your brother."

"But you can't be in the shower while I'm downstairs."

"I can go somewhere else."

"No!" Her sharpness surprised him. "Please stay. I want to know more about you."

Derek hesitated. "Fine."

Jenna beamed at him and rushed down the stairs just in time to see her brother bounding in.

"Stiles!" She leapt over to her brother and threw her arms around him. "Oh gosh, I've missed you. You're all grown up!"

"Yeah, hey—" he pulled back, looking wary. "—What happened to you? You look like you got lost in the woods or something."

"Oh, I hit animal with my car during the storm last night, and then I tried to find it and ended up sleeping in my car. I was actually about to take a shower, but I noticed you and Scott pulling in and wanted to see you."

"Well, that's great!" Stiles looked totally pacified. "Go ahead and shower. We'll catch up when you're done."

Jenna grinned and kissed her brother's forehead before dashing back up the stairs.

She hurried into the bedroom and locked the door. "Phew, that was…"

Derek clapped a hand over her mouth and motioned for her be quiet. Jenna shrugged questioningly, and the wolf grabbed a notepad and pen.

"_Scott can hear you."_

Jenna's eyes bugged open. Her brain might have exploded and she wouldn't have known. She grabbed the pen and furiously scribbled, "_HE'S A WOLF?"_

Derek calmly penned a response. "_Werewolf_."

Jenna felt her heart rate rise dangerously, and within a few seconds there was a pounding on the door.

"Hey Jenna, is everything all right in there? We thought we heard something."

She immediately played it off. "Um, I'm fine – and – so help me, Stiles, if Scott tries to get a peek of me in the shower again I'll castrate him."

In a swift move Jenna hurried to the bathroom and turned on the water. Then without saying a word she pulled a bikini from her suitcase and a pair of boxers from the Macy's bag and pulled Derek into the bathroom.

Derek glared at her suspiciously.

"What—" she barely whispered, now knowing he could hear. "We have to shower together or they'll know you're here."

Derek shook his head edgily.

"Fine," she breathed. "Be grimy and gross. You still promised you'd stay."

Before Derek could blink the girl was slipping off her jeans, and he turned away crossly. _Who did this girl think she was?_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Stiles, there is a werewolf in your sister's room. And I think it's Derek."

"Oh, come on, Scott, there's no way Derek and my sister – Ugh, NO. Gross. AGH, thanks a lot, Scott. There are images now permanently ingrained in my imagination I could have gone my entire life without seeing."

"Stiles, she said she hit an animal with her car. What if it was him? We need to go in there and make sure she's all right."

"Fine, go ahead, Scott. I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep certain body parts…"

Scott rolled his eyes and kicked open the door, Derek's scent clearly permeating the air.

* * *

Derek paused outside the shower curtain, shirtless and tetchy, when he heard Jenna's bedroom door burst open. Without a second's hesitation he climbed into the shower.

Jenna giggled and was about to remark on the fact that he was still in jeans when the bathroom door opened.

"Jenna, are you okay?"

Jenna eyes flared with disbelief and rage as she stuck her head outside the shower curtain. "SCOTT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BATHROOM OR I SWEAR I WILL DE-BALL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Scott looked totally taken aback. "I just thought…"

"Get _OUT!_" She screamed, and the teenage boy gulped in astonishment and darted out of the bathroom sheepishly.

Derek appeared surprised at the grin that formed on Jenna's lips. She was positively shaking with laughter. "Oh gosh, I love scaring the crap out of McCall," she whispered gleefully. Then her eyes fell to Derek's waistline where only a thin pair of boxers clung to his skin. "Oh." Her heart rate stuttered, and a blush crept up her jaw line.

She shook her head, feeling somewhat waterlogged, and handed him the soap. His fingertips grazed against her wrist, and she shivered in spite of the hot water. Suddenly her hand retracted, still holding the soap, and her breathing grew heavier. "H-how about I do it," she breathed.

Derek gazed at her, slightly stunned, as she began to shakily run the soap across his chest and shoulders. He could sense the extra heat emanating from her touch as she lathered the bar along his arms and sides. It wasn't until she began to rub the soap across his back that his own skin began to tingle. She was a stranger, and he made it a point to trust no one, but for some inexplicable reason he was responding to her touch.

She paused uncertainly. "M-maybe you should finish."

He turned to face her, pushing her against the tile. "I'll rinse first." His eyes were dark, and his tone was slightly huskier than usual.

Jenna watched with wide eyes as the water caressed his chest. When it was time to rinse his back he opted to lean forward instead of turning around, and her breath hitched as he inched closer.

Then, without warning the water became icy cold, and Jenna shrieked from shock, quickly jumping out of the shower. "STILES, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Aaaaah, maybe I should change one of the categories to humor, because this is so cheesy. And I love Stiles so much. He's so adorably funny! The next chapter is almost 100% positively going to be the last chapter, and I might even have it up tonight. Thanks for reading. :) -V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** (last chapter!)

* * *

"Dude, I'm telling you, Derek is in the shower with your sister. His scent was everywhere."

Stiles whimpered with disgust. "No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. We have to do something now."

"We've got to go in there."

"No, gross, are you kidding, Scott? She's my sister. She could be – naked. Ugh, ew gross. The disgust – it won't wash off!"

Scott paused, and his eyes grew wide.

"What? Scott? Damn it, Scott, what did you hear?"

"Um, she asked him to – _finish_."

Stiles shrieked like a girl. "Holy Hell. Holy Hell. We've got to do something! Quick turn on all the hot water faucets and flush all the toilets! NOW!..."

…

"_STILES, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

Seconds later Jenna appeared at the foot of the stairs, soaking wet and in an equally soaked bikini.

Stiles froze before letting out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "You're in a bathing suit. Oh, thank God. Thank God, thank God."

"You have five seconds to explain why all the faucets are running."

"Oh, _CRAP." _Stiles saw the death glare in her eyes and booked it out of the kitchen.

Scott stepped forward, refusing to back down. "Maybe you should explain why Derek Hale was in the shower with you."

Jenna laughed, "What are you talking about? The only other thing that's been in my room today – well, aside from _you – _was the animal I hit with my car earlier. I washed him and made sure he was okay, so I'm sure it smelled like wet dog for a while. Tell me, Scott. Does this Derek Hale smell like wet dog?"

Scott seethed in a strained monotone, "Frequently."

"And as for the bathing-suit, I thought maybe I should wear a two-piece in case little Scotty decided to welcome me home the same way he said goodbye four years ago. Considering what just happened, I think I was totally justified."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"You know, Scott, self-talk is widely considered a healthy form of communication."

"I heard a man."

"TV."

"Okay then, exactly what animal did you take home?

Jenna stepped closer to him in her soaked two-piece, making him feel somewhat anxious.

"It was the most adorable animal I'd ever seen, Scott – a cute, little, black wolf."

"Little?" Scott spat without thinking.

Jenna had Scott cornered against the wall. "Don't believe me, Scott? Are you some kind of wolf expert?"

"You could say that." He gulped nervously at the closeness of his best friend's sister.

"I know you are, Scott."

Scott blinked in disbelief. "Then you should know how dangerous they are. How you shouldn't trust them – how they could hurt you if you're not careful."

Jenna dropped her arms. "He won't hurt me."

"He's not safe."

"And what about you, Scott. Are you safe?"

Scott stammered, clearly thrown by the sudden drop in pretenses. "That's different. I would never hurt my friends."

"Well that little wolf, Scott, the one I hit with my car and took care of, he's _my _friend. And I don't have many of those. So forgive me for disregarding your oh so hypocritical advice." She turned without a second glance and dashed back up the stairs, still dripping.

The shower was still running when Jenna returned to her room, but Derek was nowhere to be seen.

"Figures," she grumbled as she turned off the water and got dressed.

It upset her that Derek had to be so hot, and it upset her more that she'd reacted so sexually to him in the shower. Though she hated to admit it, it was probably a good thing that Scott and Stiles had turned on all the hot water downstairs, before she'd lost all sense of _propriety_. Still – she'd never give them the satisfaction of knowing it. Something about that werewolf made her feel like she should constantly be taking cold showers. And that was _not good._

* * *

Stiles drummed his fingers nervously on the dining room table as Scott attempted to study.

"Come on, dude, I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

"Uh, yeah, that's before I discovered that my sister likes to shower with Derek Hale." He slammed his head on the table without warning. "Why did it have to be _Derek Hale_? The day started out so promising," he whined. "What is this world coming to?"

"Don't worry about it. She's asleep, and Derek isn't here. You've got nothing to worry about."

Stiles blinked several times. "Maybe you're right, man. We can do this."

"Yeah," Scott encouraged.

"I can DO THIS!" Stiles shouted with determination.

"Yeah! Great, now – can you help me study?"

Stiles paused, and then grabbed his textbook. "Yeah, okay fine."

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski walked in the door a few hours later. "Hey boys, you still studying?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"I noticed an SUV out front; I thought maybe someone else would be with you two."

Jenna peeked around the dividing wall in the kitchen. "Daddy?"

She rushed over to the sheriff. "Jenna, my baby girl." He wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. "I've missed you, sweetheart."

"I've missed you too, dad." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Good Lord, you've gotten beautiful."

Jenna blushed. "Thanks, daddy."

"You excited about starting your job on Monday?"

Scott was distracted from studying. "Job? What job?"

Stiles peered up, equally curious. "Yeah, hey, why didn't anyone tell _me_ about it?"

Jenna rubbed her brother's head lightly. "Because you didn't ask."

"Jenna here's been hired as an ecologist and geological surveyor for Beacon County."

Scott stiffened. "Like, in the forest and stuff?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Worried about me, Scott?"

He stuttered slightly, "It's just – with all that's been going on it could be dangerous."

The sheriff placed a hand proudly on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't you worry about Jenna. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I bet she does…" Stiles muttered under his breath.

* * *

The next morning Derek found himself driving along the road that passed the Stilinski house. Cursing internally, he drove by without stopping. He didn't want to admit to himself that he wanted to check on Jenna, but something kept drawing him back.

He was about to turn off the road when he heard a familiar voice swearing in a strained whisper. Instantly he swerved into a u-turn, parking directly in front of her house.

He heard the voice again, and as Derek focused on the voice he realized it was coming from a tree.

"_Oh, hell, I'm going to fall_. _I'm going to be brutally injured before I even start my job. Great going, Jenna."_

Derek heard several branches snap, and rushed out of the car toward the base of the trunk, and just before the girl hit the ground, he caught her in his arms. He gazed at her with an intense, heavy gaze.

Jenna looked more surprised than anything. "Damn, I guess we're even now. Now I can't ask you to…"

Whatever witty comment she'd had in her head vanished as he grabbed firmly and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands gradually grazed into his scalp as his hands tightened against her sides and around her back. Whatever mystery had lurked beneath his boxers in the shower the morning before now made itself abundantly clear as he pressed her body in between himself and the tree trunk.

"You're such a jerk," she could barely breathe as Derek kissed his way down her neck. "You said you'd stay."

Derek pulled away and smoldered into her lust-filled eyes. "That was before you told Scott I was a cute little puppy who smelled like wet dog."

She laughed breathily, "I actually love how you smell when you're wet." Then biting her lip she stared up toward her bedroom window.

The werewolf caught her wistful gaze and immediately carried her into the house and upstairs. They turned on the shower and climbed in when it was hot, both of them still fully clothed.

Immediately he began caressing her neck with his mouth, and Jenna's breathing grew ragged, struggling to keep up the banter. "And then you left the shower on and didn't say goodbye, or even thank you."

Derek pulled back, removing the shirt that clung for dear life against his chest and torso. Then he pushed her gently into the tile. "Thank you," he breathed roughly.

Jenna's breath hitched. "You can say _that_ again."

"Thank you," he kissed his way down past her collar bone and unbuttoned her soaking wet shirt.

"Oh my gosh," she sighed heavily. _Propriety… psh, what a terrible idea. This was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced._ She pulled him up and began to toy with the button around his pants. Derek growled slightly, eliciting an anticipating gasp from Jenna's lips as they tore off the remainder of their clothes.

* * *

An hour later Stiles and Scott walked in the house, the latter grinning excitedly.

"I really think I did well on the chemistry final. I might just pass sophomore year."

"Way to go, buddy. And hey, there's always summer school if you don't," Stiles smirked sarcastically.

Scott punched his friend lightly on the shoulder before pausing with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it Derek again?"

"I don't know. I think I smell him, but that could be from yesterday. It really just smells – wet."

"Wet?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

Scott crept up the stairs with Stiles close behind.

"Scott, what do you mean, wet?"

"Just, follow me, I don't know exactly."

He paused in front of Jenna's door.

"It's definitely coming from Jenna's room."

"Holy crap, you don't think something bad happened to her, do you?"

"Only one way to find out." Scott turned the handle of the bedroom door, and the two peeked inside.

Scott noticed the puddles of water, not realizing that it was the bed he should be focusing on.

Stiles began to emit a high pitched whining noise.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles pointed a shaking finger at his sister's bed before promptly passing out.

There on the bed lay Stiles' sister with a loose sheet covering her body as she lay peacefully against Derek Hale's bare chest.

Derek opened his eyes and stared squarely at Scott. "You shouldn't be here, Scott."

Scott's mouth hung open dumbly. "Are you out of your mind? You can't hook up with Stiles' sister!"

Jenna stirred at the raised voices. "Why's everybody yelling?" She blinked groggily before turning to see Stiles passed out on the floor and Scott looking livid. "What the – Oh man—" Jenna buried her face in a pillow. "—I have got to get my own place…"

"I told you Derek was dangerous."

Jenna raised her head. "Is this what you guys do? Is this why neither of you have girlfriends?"

Scott's eyes burned furiously. "You're right. I don't have a girlfriend. You know why? Because it's too dangerous for someone like me to be with someone like you."

"Scott, would you just get the hell out of my bedroom? And take Stiles with you."

The young werewolf lifted his friend with ease and softened his glare for a moment. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Just get out!" She threw a pillow at the door as he left with Stiles in tow.

Derek sat up with a taut, glowering frown as he stared toward the door. "Scott's right."

Jenna felt her stomach drop. "What? You're kidding. This – this can't be happening." She threw another pillow and angrily wrenched on a bathrobe. "You're really going to take Scott's advice? SCOTT'S?"

"He knows the danger. This was a mistake." Derek grabbed a Macy's bag and began to dress. "It was a Flower Moon – the only full moon when werewolves are vulnerable. If it had been any other time I would have killed you without hesitation."

"Ugh," Jenna grunted crossly. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you weren't so freaking attractive."

"Would it?" Derek's eyes flickered a threatening red hue.

"No..." She threw he head in her hands. "I'd still like you – even as an ugly werewolf. Hell, I let you sleep in my car, right next to me! That's got to count for something!"

Derek threw on a shirt and gazed at her without smiling. "It does. But it doesn't change what has to be done now."

"Please don't go," Jenna's voice broke.

Derek walked up to her and swept the damp, frizzy hair from her eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

He leapt out of the window and left a rather grumpy Jenna standing alone in her bathrobe.

She picked up her last pillow and chucked it across the room.

"Damn Werewolves…"

* * *

_Six months Later_

The full moon in October was called the "Hunter's Moon", and Derek knew full well what it meant. He ran with supernatural speed past the trees and hid himself in an alley to escape the onslaught of hunters who now pursued him.

He heard light footsteps approaching, and Derek jumped from his hiding place ready to strike when a girl gasped with wide, shocked eyes.

"Jenna?" Derek immediately pulled her back to the darkened wall.

"You scared the crap out of me, Derek! And put your fangs away, wolf-boy. Geez, can't a girl try to save her friend once in a w…"

Derek shushed her and pulled her close to his chest. The hunters appeared in the alley, and Derek could hear Jenna's heart thumping frantically.

"Don't move," he whispered before leaping from the darkness, the moonlight casting an eerie glow against his wolfish face.

"There's nowhere to hide, Derek. We have you cornered."

Derek crouched down to fight when a pellet shot through the air past him, hitting the first hunter in the skull and knocking him out cold. A second and third pellet whizzed past him, incapacitating the remaining two men.

"A paintball gun? Really?" Derek approached Jenna, whose heart was now fluttering like butterfly wings.

"High velocity," she whispered in surprise. "It belongs to Stiles."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"I heard Scott telling Stiles about the hunters."

Derek backed her against the brick wall, listening to her heart beat slow. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I want you to stop being such a freaking jerk—" she whispered softly into his ear. "—But we can't always have what we want."

Derek growled and gripped the back of her neck before crashing his mouth to hers. Her hands scraped into his hair, and they found themselves moving with the same rhythm they'd left off with months before.

Jenna pulled back and smirked mischievously. "You know, you kinda stink. You should really consider taking a shower…"

Derek growled again, this time with a hint of a smile, lifting the girl over his shoulders and vanishing into the moonlit night.

* * *

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Stiles and Scott appeared in the alley twenty minutes later. "She used my freaking paintball gun!"

_Fin_

* * *

**Ah, such a silly, fun story to write. And if I ever decide to come back to this idea this will be a prequel for a longer Derek/OC story. Thanks for reading. And thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and follows. :) -V**


End file.
